Mushu
'' (Writer0015) is a protagonist in Utopia.'' 'History/Origins' Sargent wasn't a very happy person, most people thought she was with how much she tried to help others but it was the opposite she absolutely hated herself. She was raised by only her mother for her first 16 years of life and her mother was so worried about her going down the wrong path that she raised the girl in a mental bubble that never gave Sarge the choice''to choose for herself. She met her real father when she was 16 and he tried to get her to open up and do things for herself but the damage was already done. Everything she did she thought she was a failure, but it was just the opposite she excelled in whatever she put her mind to. However, things changed as she grew older her psyche grew worse as she began to face the reality of life. Throughout her high school carrer she faced years of rejection, disappointment, and the cruelty of others, Leah no longer felt that she had any worth. Her outlook on people in general was that there were little to no good, honest people in the world, she believed that being nice and yourself will get you nowhere. She was quite lonely. In her mind, this meant she was simply meant to be alone, there was no second half to complete her. Once she turned 18 sh e couldn't even trust her family anymore. The only thing she thought she had left was death, but one day an Army recruiter came to her school and she finally found her place. The military was indeed her destiny as she began to succeed but people treated her just like all her years in high school except for two people. During training she made two friends Wolf and Hawk, and the three stuck together like glue. They were considered to be the best. Once deployment was ordered the three were seperated as the men were sent one way and she was deployed somewhere else, and she went back into her shell her pillars were gone once again. During her deployment her comanding officers and a few of her battle buddies noticed she barely trusted her battle buddies, it worried them. Despite this mindset she continue to fight and protect those around her. And once she gained her own squad things began to look up but even then it just wasn't enough. She was a very good soldier, she was promoted right away to Staff Sargent and had her own squad, but every soldier can't save every life and that is what got to her. Until one day after another funeral of innocents and some of her comrades she couldn't take it anymore. In her mind death was the only way to redemp herself for all the lives that were lost because of her. She went to her room and pulled out a pistol, cocking the hammer back, but before she pulled the trigger a book caught her eye. Sarge picked up the book and began to read. Instantly she was transported into the book... only it seemed to be some strange in between of the real world and the world of The Archives of Utopia and sitting there in front of her was the Goddess of Discord. Eris loved any chaos, that was how she knew so much about Sarge, she knew how much guilt was pratically killing Sarge from the inside out, but Eris saw the skills that Sarge held... She would be perfect. Eris offered her a simple deal: work for her by never allowing anyone to get to the final chapters of the book, by pretty much becoming a hunter, "Torture them. Hurt Them. Make them wish they were dead. Then grant their wish. And all your pain will go away." Eris though never had a gaurdian soul in her presence, and Sarge may hate herself and have a low tolerence of people in general, she had one thing about her that set her apart from others. A sense of Duty and Honor. She would never go after innocences and made it very obvious of what her feelings were to the goddess, "Go to hell." Now Eris was about to kill her for her insubordination and forget about this failure. Instantly though a new plan formed in the goddess's mind. Killing this pathetic twat would actually be a mercy kill. SO Eris threw the soldier into the book as a demoted gaurdian to a bunch of ghosts as punishment (insult to injury much). She thought her orignal life was hell this new one was just boring. Now Sarge had always followed orders, so she stuck around this gig (discovering a few of her abilities as a gaurdian as well). One day she was ordered to awaken the Great Stone Dragon, (with that sort of title her control of her temper cracked) and on accident she destroyed it, unwittingly absorbing its powers. Immediatly her own demons began to take hold of her mind but an angel in the form of a cricket saved her. The cricket reminded her about the others that were trapped in the book, ones who didn't have protection. Those words woke her up and she made the decision to go out and find them, to keep them safe. '"You are protected by me, anyone that fucks with you... Fucks with me."' Personality Sarge gets depressed really easily, but when she is normal she is very stubborn and kind. When she gets excited or angry she gets slowly louder, but sometimes when her temper begins to get to a dangerous level she grows quiet. She doesn't trust people very well considering how people have treated her throughout life. Despite that she will drop whatever grudges and fears she had and will protect someone at a moment's notice. She would go so far as to get herself mortally wounded or alm ost killed. Once she meet Cri-Kee every doubt she had about herself was gone, she knew what her duty was; protect anyone she takes as her charges at any cost. She still has one part of her personality that loves to rear its ugly head. During her time before entering Utopia she had a fire... her fiery temper.Sarge tries to control it but every wall can be worn away so the more annoyed she gets the meaner she grows until she is literally acting like a rampaging dragon. The former soldier when she sets her mind on a task it doesn't matter what would happen she would get that job done... despite how she treated people around her.﻿ Abilities *Semi-Immortal - Can't die, she can feel pain though. *She can make fire but since she still doesn't know how to call forth a huge burst, its pretty small right now. *After accidently destroying the Great Stone Dragon she unwittingly aquired the abilities of the Dragon God. So as the story continues she slowly becomes stronger. Sometimes these abilities will respond to her anger and/or adrenline causing random things to happen. *She can pick up things twice her size. *She may be very small but is very fast and can sneak up on someone quite easily. *She doesn't grow tired and doesn't eat. *She can understand every language, animal/beast and human. Weaknesses *Suffers from depression and when it hits her, it practically paralyzes her. *May not be able to die, but if you cut off her head she pretty much starts over as a statue back at the beginning... ''She ''doesn't know this. ((I like to thank a fanfic I read awhile back that gave me this idea)) *Is still learning how to make fire and once she has used it all up, she can't use fire for the next few hours. *Has quite a temper... ''let your imagination figure that out. Current Situation *She is currently traveling with a very smart cricket and has just recently joined Kennedy. *Despises Eris. *After going out to find her cricket she was attacked by Red Hood. She fought him off, but failed as he pulled out a taser and zapped her. Red Hood stopped his assualt as he recognize her, and Sarge recognized him as her former teammate and friend, Wolf. She asked him what happened to him. And to let her help him. He denied her help, "It's too late and I'm just getting started." And disappered leaving Sarge with her thoughts.﻿ Current Situation Videos Extras